A proppant is granular mass forced under pressure into fissures in the extraction cavity of a gas or oil well. The proppant must be able to maintain exit flow to the outlet of a gas or oil extraction bore; therefore, it requires large particles having a relatively uniform, higher spherical shape. It must have the ability to absorb a crushing force often exceeding 4,000 psi. Only a certain limited number of silica sand deposits provide sand having a high degree of roundness and a high degree of sphericity, as well as crushing resistance. Consequently, only sand from the specific mines or areas are acceptable as a frac sand proppant for oil or gas extraction. With the present demand for claiming more oil and gas from an extraction bore, such natural frac sand is now becoming in short supply. It commands a very high price on the open market. Such special sand has an inherent high roundness and high sphericity. The roundness characteristic measures the curvature of the individual sand particles. Sphericity compares the particles to a perfect sphere. This sphericity value for frac sand is greater than 0.60, where 1.00 is perfection. Such naturally occurring “frac” sand forms the background and objective of the present invention, although the invention has been used for processing other hard minerals into an acceptable proppant. The hard naturally occurring minerals are those minerals having a hardness on the Mohs scale of over 6.0. It is very important for the frac sand industry to have a product that resist high pressures without breaking apart the sand grains, as well as to have enough sphericity and roundness to leave adequate voids to allow oil to flow between the voids. This is referred to as permeability. Angular grains, as well as grains with fractures and grains that are weaker than the quartz, are detrimental. Indeed, they are unacceptable. Such grains when submitted to high pressures break apart and generate fine particles that block the voids impending the flow of natural gas or oil from the well.